


Surprise Spider-Boy

by GeekyHero



Series: Peter Parker and Percy Jackson Drabbles [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Comfort No Hurt, Flash is dick, M/M, May is badass, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Pansexual Percy Jackson, Pansexual Peter Parker, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyHero/pseuds/GeekyHero
Summary: Peter gets to see Percy after he was took away again. Peter has to admit though, he is a little clingy.





	Surprise Spider-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person you gave me this idea!! uwu.  
> 

Peter tried to smile as he walked next to Ned, listening to his best friend ramble off about something about _ Star Wars,  _ which he would put his own opinion in once in a while. Shrugging his shoulder, trying to readjust the strap to his bag, he kept the fake smile on his face. 

Peter was feeling a small bit depressed for two whole reasons, one being that Flash has been really harsh on him for the past week. He was really hitting Peter hard with him being an intern of Tony Stark, he still didn’t believe him. Today he already ran into Peter making him drop all of his books. Ned always stuck up for him and Peter always felt guilty about it, he’s Spider-Man for crying out loud! He should be able to stick up for himself, but Peter has reasons why he doesn’t.

If he and Flash ever got into a fight, Peter could possibly hurt Flash very badly. Even though he sort of deserves it, Peter knows everything at Flash’s home isn't the best. Still doesn’t mean he can take it out on others though. 

“Does Tony Stark like Star Wars?” Ned asked with excited smile, he was already jittery. Peter playfully scoffed as he thought about his mentor.

Opening up his locker, Peter answered. “Oh, definitely.” Peter drawled out sarcastically. Putting his books in there, to only hear Ned gasp out. 

“No he doesn’t!” Ned said with awe, his eyes sparkling. Apparently he didn’t get Peter’s sarcasm. “Maybe, you and I, even MJ, should go to the tower and just binge watch Star Wars. You can even bring along Percy if you want.” Peter’s heart clenched at the sound of his lover’s name. 

There was the other reason why Peter has been feeling so down. Percy left _ again _ . Nico di Angelo came out of nowhere in Percy’s apartment while the both of them were having a movie marathon. Chiron, the head director Peter has heard about, said that this meeting was serious and that he needed all the people he could get. 

_ “Everyone is going to be there,” Nico exclaimed, his arms crossed over his chest. His midnight black sword hanging loosely around his hip. “Chiron, didn’t even give me all the details.” _

Peter remembers seeing Percy’s face harden in determination. Peter didn’t even understand fully what was going on, but he knew Percy was leaving again. He was going to be gone for gods’ know how long.

_ Peter grabbed onto Percy’s arm, the demigod looked down at him. Percy’s face softened admittedly. His doe eyes were wide as his breath was quickening. Percy just grabbed his face, leaning his forehead on Peter’s.  _

_ “It’s okay,” Percy whispered, his voice turned hoarse. “I promise. I will be back sooner than you think. I will keep in touch, might not be as much as we both want but I will try my best.” Peter loosened his grip, exhaling with short breaths as he tried to stop the panic rising. _

_ “I--I will tell Sally, okay?” Peter’s voice was so quiet. “Just go. Get a hold of me when you get the chance.” His hands were shaking, he was trying so hard to make them stop. _

Then Percy was gone again.

Peter hasn’t heard anything for about a week now and he’s worried, the child of Hades made it seem so serious. To serious for Peter’s liking. The thing is, Peter knows Percy will be okay. He has this feeling that maybe the gods’ started to get over dramatic again. Which they most likely did, besides Apollo. Apollo’s pretty cool, so is Artemis. Peter has met them both. 

“Oh no, here comes trouble.” Ned broke him out of his thoughts again and looked down the hall to see Flash walking straight towards the both of them.

“Ned go.” Peter said with small panicked breath. “I have a feeling this isn’t going to be a good ‘talk’.”

“Peter you are my best friend I can’t just leave you! Especially with that asshole.” Ned said with a huff. “We stick together, yeah?” Peter couldn’t help but smile. To only have it turn into a flinch as a first landed by his head, making the lockers bang loudly.

“Hello Penis Parker.” Flash sneered with an evil laugh. “What are you doing? Talking to Black Widow.” Flash was about to laugh at his own joke before his eyes caught hold of a picture in Peter’s locker.

“Ooh~ What’s this?” Flash reached his hand in even if Peter said tried to stop him. That picture was of him and Percy on their first year anniversary. Ice cream was all over their noises but the both of them were still smiling like manic’s. It was Peter’s favorite picture.

“Flash, give it back!” Ned shouted as he went to reach for it to only get pushed away. Peter’s eyes widen to only try and get it back himself, Flash just chuckled.

“Who is this your boyfriend? He can’t be! Did you use your nerdy skills to photoshop it?” Flash teased tauntingly. Peter could feel his anger boiling up.

“No, I’m his boyfriend.” a voice broke in. That was when Peter noticed the whole hallway was quiet. Peter felt his eyes widening as he looked to the side to see the person he loved. “I would love for you to give Peter his picture back or are we going to have to do this the hard way?”

Percy stood up to Flash, his height made an incredible difference between Flash’s height that is around 5’7 while Percy stands high at 6’1. Percy’s skin seemed more tanned than it already was. His hair was disheveled all over the place as usual. The white streak sticking out to everyone’s eyes. A blue hoodie was on his body as tight jeans wrapped around his long, strong legs. Peter could feel his cheeks heating up.

Flash seemed surprised, afraid even. He stuttered terribly as he gave Peter his photo back and ran away with his minions. Peter stood there dumbstruck as his mouth was dropped open in shock.

“So I don’t get a welcome back hug?” Percy teased tilting his head. His sly smile on his lips. Peter didn’t even have to react to what his body was doing. 

He flung himself in Percy’s arms, his arms locking tightly around his neck. His smile so large it mouth hurt, he was laughing from relief and happiness. He could no longer feel his feet touching the ground as his boyfriend lifted him off it.

When pulling away, Peter smiled shyly. Ducking his head, feeling his heart beating in his chest. “Welcome home, ocean boy.”

“Surprise, Spider-Boy.” Percy chuckled nosing the side of Peter’s face. “I hope this was okay.”

“Oh it’s better than okay!” Ned squealed with another fit of laughter. “You just stood up to Flash. The whole school is going to think you as some kind of god.”

Peter broke into a laughing fit, sticking his face into Percy’s chest. Percy’s own laughter made his chest vibrate. Sticking his face into Peter’s hair, taking a deep inhale getting that cinnamon scent Peter always carried. If Ned only knew.

“A god, really?” Percy whined arching his eyebrow. “How about a demigod instead?” 

That cause Peter to smack him in the chest. 

* * *

 

Percy told Peter he already visited his mom and told her everything that was going on. On the way home Percy exclaimed that Chiron found out through Dionysus that other gods on the Norse side are starting to have offsprings of their own. Annabeth meet her cousin, Magnus Chase, which he is the son of Frey. He is the god Summer, Sunshine, Rain, Fertility, Prosperity, Peace and Happiness. So the Romans and Greeks need to team up and make a camp for the Norse. All of them could even become allies and have more friends. They don’t know who would be the one to control the camp, but they have plans of what cabins and things will go there. 

Once Percy and Peter were alone at Peter’s apartment, the demigod trapped Peter against the door. His mouth was on Peter’s in an instant. His body pressed firmly against the younger boy. His tongue exploring his cavern, eating up the sounds Peter was giving off. 

“Eager are we?” Peter whined hotly when they both pulled away for oxygen. Percy huffed playfully, gripping Peter’s thighs.

“I haven’t seen my insanely,”  _ kiss. _ “gorgeous,”  _ kiss. _ “very addicting,”  _ kiss. _ “boyfriend in a week. So yes, very eager.” Peter’s face was beat red. Squeaking loudly when Percy picked him up by the thighs. His legs wrapping around Percy’s waist for leverage. 

“Percy!” Peter squealed highly keeping a tight grip onto his boyfriend. Percy only laughed and ran to Peter’s bedroom. Throwing Peter onto the bed, to only climb back over him.

“Did you really have to toss me?” Peter huffed, wrapping his arms around Percy’s neck again. Percy gripped Peter’s thighs again, pulling them up to wrap around his waist. Leaning over Peter’s face with his signature smile.

“Oh stop complaining.” Percy teased catching his lips into another kiss. His lips leaving opened-mouth kisses down his spider’s neck. 

Peter moaned softly as his fingers find Percy’s hair, tugging on the strands. “N-No hickeys where Aunt May will see them.” 

“To late~” Percy hummed against his skin, leaving one huge dark hickey down his lover’s neck. “Now everyone can see that you are taken.”

“Ohmygod.” Peter groaned in annoyance and pleasure. “You are so much trouble I hope you know.”

“But you love me.” Percy shot back, rolling his hips against Peter’s loving the response he got. “And I love your sounds.”

“Y-you are an asshole, Percy Jackson.” Peter panted with a very non-scary glare. His cheeks were flushed dark red as his dark brown eyes were slowly darkening with every roll of Percy’s hips. 

“And I love you too.” Percy caught Peter into another sinful kiss, the both of them didn’t hear the apartment door opening and shutting. They two dorks in love didn’t close their bedroom door either. 

“What the fuck?!” Aunt May shouted covering her eyes with one hand. Both boys pulled away from each other, scrambling with dark blushes. “Both of you out here in twenty minutes! We are going to have a talk.” With that Aunt May walked away, leaving a very flustered Percy Jackson and a very embarrassed Peter Parker.

Peter was blushing so hard he started to feel something drip down his nose, bringing his fingers up he cursed seeing blood staining his fingers. Percy noticed, quickly grabbing a towel Peter leaves in his room just for his nosebleeds. 

Putting pressure down as Peter tilted his head back. Shushing his lover when he whined about the pressure. Peter’s eyes widen remembering the mark Percy put.

“May’s going to fucking put you six feet under the ground.” Peter hissed out, his hand coming up feeling the hickey. “Then Sally is going to do the same to me.” Peter pointed to the slightly bleeding scratch marks on the back of Percy’s neck.

“Then we will both die together, darling.” Percy kissed his eyebrow, chuckling. Wiping Peter’s nose more. “Are you feeling any better?” 

“Yeah, thank you.” Peter breathed, taking the cloth over his face. Looking at Percy with another smile.

“Ready to die together?”

“Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! You can find me on Tumblr, the link is on my profile! Go check it out if you want~ uwu


End file.
